1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones and more particularly pertains to a new ear protector for protecting ears of a child and further providing a soothing affect during bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headphones is known in the prior art. More specifically, headphones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art headphones include U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,599; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,619; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,071; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,454; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,197; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,587.
In these respects, the ear protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting ears of a child and further providing a soothing affect during bathing.